


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, Cute, Dating, Drinking Hot Cocoa, Fluff, Happy Goku, Happy Pinky (Ssg Goku), Kissing, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Pinky keeping Goku warm, Selfcest, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's getting colder outside as a blizzard comes in and makes everything white. What a better way to spend the night than cuddling with your boyfriend on the couch and some cocoa





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Goku: *he watches the snow fall quickly as the wind howls and whips the trees. He shivered at the thought of how cold it really is outside*

Pinky: *he comes into the living room with two glasses of hot cocoa. He sits down carefully next to Goku before handing him his cup* starting to come down harder, I see... *he looks out the window*

Goku: *he drinks his cocoa happily as it provides him much more warmth* I hate the cold *he pouts*

Pinky: *he smiles to himself as he sets his cup on the table to pull Goku more against him as he wraps the Saiyan up with a fuzzy, heavy blanket* there, now you can't be cold

Goku: *he giggled softly as he kisses Pinky's cheek* I can never be cold with you around. You're so warm, I'm starting to get jealous it's the form that's providing you the heat

Pinky: don't see why you need to get jealous. Just means I need to keep you close to me at all times *he kisses his neck*

Goku: *he softly sighed, cuddling more into Pinky* I love you

Pinky: I love you too, Goku

Goku: *he smiled softly and leans up to kiss Pinky who returns the kiss as well*

*the end*


End file.
